empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sgt.Nandyo-TE/New Units and Campaigns Mini Series
Hope Zynga see this page* I have some ideas and i think some players need these units : Request for the new unit : - BlackOps Hospital Ship 480 (Support) -2 Z for +300 HP #can be unlock from Campaign Mini Series "The Lost Mighty Box" - BlackOps Medivac Chopper 475 (Support) -2 Z for +300 HP #can be unlock from Campaign Mini Series "The Lost Mighty Box" - BlaskOps Army Ambulance 460 (Support -2 Z for +300 HP #can be unlock from Campaign Mini Series "The Lost Mighty Box" Request for the new Campaign Mini Series : - The Lost Mghty Box System : 1 -> 2 -> 3 -> 4 -> 5 -> 6 -> 7 1 Something Found! Comand! we found something itsresthing, would you like to help me to ceck it? - Ask for camera. We need some photo (0/5) - Get the red heart. We need some help from neighbors (0/100) - Get ride on survival mode to 15 wave! prepare for attack (0/15) ~=Explosive Amo x1, Elite Tiger Tank [200, 5000 Coins]=~ 2 Mysterious Feeling Sir! I have a bad feeling, would we have to stand by in here.. i worries about enemy's force. - Ask for sniper, we are prepare for wars! (0/7) - Get some move on battle blitz, we need some training (0/15) - Collect some coins, you need money every time! (0/20000) ~=Repair II x1, Bismarck [275, 400 Woods]=~ 3 Go to The Tent! Comand! we need some sleep, but before it we have to get some protect. - Hire sme Excavator, make sure we making some traps! (0/6) - Build some tanks! we dont know enemy, but enemy know who we are! (0/15) - Get 200 red heart! you need tolerance to your neighbors (0/150) ~=Evasion II, Sharaf 2 Chopper [330, 40 Black Heart=~ 4 Sleepy, honey Lets get sleep, we have some rest for tomorrow! - Get some bucket of waters, we are human thats need water every time! (0/5) - Collect some wood, tent must strong! (0/1785) - Get ride! you need money! get some money! (0/30000) ~=EMP x1, Eite SU-122 Tank [375, 560 Oil]=~ 5 Bad Morning... Sir! see let me remember, i have a bad dreaming, they come and crash us, and a difficult morning! its totally true! - Ask for some medical, our team on injured! (0/8) - Win 10 battle on battle blitz, you need some experience (0/10) - Get ride on your new unit! get 30000 damage on air units! (0/30000) ~=Acuraccy II x1, Stonefish Carrier [330, 10 Element Z]=~ 6 Atack!! Baamm!!! Comand! enemies cooming! they not just 1, they are soo many! - Ask your friend for enginer, we haveto repair our units! (0/10) - Destroy 150 land units! i just say they are much (0/150) - Fight again them and the scary nurse! (0/1) ~=Target Jammer II x1, Raptor X-30 Copter [460, 20 Element Z]=~ #NOTE : at the 3rd progress (to fight again malady burns/scary nurse, may the unit is : Pirate Ship 350, RCB-X Riverine Command Boat 410, Super Rizla Battleship 410, Quaterback Patrol Boat 430, Monitor Battleship 340. 7 Glory victory!! Finally Comand! we are win again thats losers, but our army is on serious stituation, they much injured! But Sir! I seen a huge hole, would we ceck it? - Ask sovel to dig the more deeper (0/10) - Harvest some corn for your army! - Call 150 Soldiers, its time to glory! call all your army to this party! (0/150) ~=Repair III x1, Acuraccy III x1, Evasion III x1=~ 06:59, July 7, 2012 (UTC)06:59, July 7, 2012 (UTC)06:59, July 7, 2012 (UTC)Sgt.Nandyo-TE{SPECIAL REWARD END}06:59, July 7, 2012 (UTC)06:59, July 7, 2012 (UTC)06:59, July 7, 2012 (UTC)Sgt.Nandyo-TE 06:59, July 7, 2012 (UTC) {BlackOps Hospital Ship x2} + {BlackOps Medivac Chopper x2} + {BlackOps Army Ambulance x2} #NOTE : after the reward end scence/theme *Found a miystery box, and thts inside is code, now we found a door to in the secret room, we in with the code of the box, and we meet the three special blackops unit with heal skill, and can be heal our army* and after you clear that mission, you can allowed build the units on lv.40 hope you like it my ideas :D sorry no photo. Sgt.Nandyo __________ Category:Blog posts